Orange and Red
by DiamondsAren'tForever
Summary: When the Tomorrow Academy is burned down the students must go to Ski Academy btw thats sky spelled with an i They thought its was a normal school, They thought they wouldnt be harmed they thought wrong. TxP GenexOC. LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

"What has happened?!?" The hazel eyed girl said. The Tomorrow Academy was in a blaze of orange and red. "PEPPER!! GET BACK!!!" The spiky haired boy yelled. "okay gees" she said as she was backing up. "Who did this?" Rhodey asked. "A group called the elites" Pepper answered. "What does the elites do?" asked Tony. "The elites are a group of people to set fire to anything important to U.S. Government, because what they did to their village in Vietnam." Why didn't you tell us?" asked Rhodey. "I was but this happened" she said pointing to the school covered in orange and red. "but there's also a group taking down the elites one by one called the Star Six or the S.S. but I guess this time the Star Six didn't make it in time to save the school" Pepper explained. "How do you know this?" asked Tony. "Google, I was bored and I somehow got into websites that tell everything!!!" She said. "okay..., so this means no school" Rhodey stated. "Yes!!!" Pepper exclaimed. "No, the students of the Tomorrow Academy will go to school at Ski Academy" the Principal stated. _(That's sky spelled with an I)_ Then there was aw's and boo's aimed at the principal. "And you, the students will start tomorrow" the Principal stated again. The aw's and boo's got louder.

__

__

__

__

"We start school at Ski Academy today!!" Pepper said excitedly. "Why are so excited?" asked Rhodey. "Because I heard Ski Academy has one of the smartest kids there" she answered. "Really?" he asked not falling for her answer. "Also I heard that the guys are gorgeous!" she truly answered. "uh huh" he said believingly. "Where's Tony?" she said trying to get off the subject. "he's a little late" he answered annoyingly. "shocker!" she said annoyed. "Hey Guys wait up!!!!!" a voice ringed behind them. "Hey Tony!!" Pepper yelled. The genius ran to them, "couldn't you wait?" he practically yelled. "sorry, man **you **took forever" Rhodey said amusingly "Shut up" Tony said walking ahead of them. "Wow that's Ski Academy?" Tony asked in total awe. "Yea, it's cool huh?" Pepper said smiling. "Let's go worshippers!" Rhodey yelled at them. The team entered the school, to see the fancy inside. The students had to wear school uniforms, but the Tomorrow Academy didn't which was a relief to everyone else. The girl students wore a black skirt a little ragged at the end, with a white or black t-shirt and a leather jacket. The boy students wore jeans, and the top part looked like it was taken from the tuxedo. "Do you hear that?" asked Rhodey. "Yea" both answered at the same time. The sound came from the music room. "I decided to do '_Without you' _by X Japan, but I translated the song into English. Here it goes" The girl starts playing the piano and then starts to sing

_'__I'm tired of walking and standing in the night  
I cover my memory with flowing tears  
The number of meeting makes the same number of separation, but  
I believed that limitless time__goes on_  
_  
__Now I embrace even words which hurt each other  
And I only look back  
I feel alone..._

How should I love you  
How could I feel you  
Without you...

Innumerable memories fill up the time  
I loved you, and I was hurt by you

I realized the depth of the word 'LOVE'.  
I Still remember the days when I searched answerless tomorrow for a dream  
I ask the sky which expands boundlessly meaning of birth, meaning of living now Again

How should I love you  
How could I feel you  
Without you...'

"Wow, those are beautiful, you can feel pain in her voice" Pepper said. "yea, it's a beautiful song" Tony agreed with her. "It's a memory for HIDE" a voice said. "Oh Gene it's just you" Rhodey said. "Yea, it's me, why are you guys have your ears glued to the door?" "Listening" Pepper answered. "okay, I suggest you move class is gonna end in about 20 seconds" he said. "Jerk" Pepper yelled at him as she was getting up and followed him down the hall. "what was that all about?" asked Tony. "I'm not sure" answered Rhodey answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey!! I just thought of this story and wrote it all on the spot so it might suck a little. I'm not sure if I should continue this story so if **you** want me to continue this story review.

Disclaimer: I don't own IMAA or Without you kay?


	2. Chapter 2

I was bored again so I decided to do a second chapter to Orange and red.

P.S. There's a little genpep and soon I think it's gonna be TxP.

Enjoy!!!!

"Hey Pepper!!" Tony yelled crossed the room. "Hey guys!!!"She yelled back as she was walking back. "Hey why'd you follow Gene down the hall?" Rhodey asked. "Well we have 1st, 2nd, and 3rd periods together that's why." She answered. "STARK!!!" a voice yelled. "Who was that?" Tony asked. "STARK!!" the voice repeated. "Hey Kloud!!" a student said back to the voice. "Halo students!!!, Stark to my office, now." The man who obviously name was Kloud. "Uh… yes sir." Tony followed the man down the hall and into his office. "Stark, take a seat" the man said. "Yes, sir" he repeated again. The man, was very young, he had blond hair hint of a child-look in his eyes. "What's wrong sir?" Tony asked. "Stark, call me Kloud." Kloud replied. "Um.. Okay Kloud" he corrected himself. "Now I called you into my office for a reason, the reason why I called you in here, is I want you to help one of my students" he explained. "Help in what?" Tony asked. "Help in technology that will help us take down the Elites" Kloud explained. "What?!?" Tony exclaimed. "Do you want to help or what?" an annoyed voice ringed from behind Kloud. "Stark, this is my best student Takada" Kloud introduced the 2 students. "Hello, Stark" the girl said as she stepped out of the shadows. Takada had black hair that fell down her shoulders, she was wearing the school uniform, and her eyes were clear blue color. In other words she was beautiful. "Hello, Takada" Tony replied. "Well, will you help us, Stark?" Kloud asked again. "If you guys are taking down the Elites then you must be the…" "Star six" She said finishing his sentence. "The Elites are targeting this school so you, and your friends should stay on the down low, stay away from danger… Iron Man" Kloud said. "W-What?!?, I'm not Iron Man" Tony yelled. "Sure and I'm not the headmaster of this school, you should go back to your friends" Kloud said as he opened the door to his office. "Go" He said. Tony ran out of the office, his mind racing, but his thoughts were put to a stop when he ran into Rhodey and Pepper. "Hey Tony, what's wrong?" Pepper asked, worried. "Nothing, just got a little cluster phobic" he answered. "Are you sure you're okay, man" Rhodey asked also worried. "I'm okay!" he yelled. "Okay okay!!" Pepper yelled back. "Tony!!" a voice said. "Ugh, better not be…" Pepper said. "Whitney!!" Tony said. "Welcome to hell!" Pepper said. "Pepper, shut up" Rhodey whispered to her. "Fine I'll go hang out with… Aha! I'll go hang out with Gene!!" Pepper exclaimed. "What?!?" Rhodey asked, shocked. "He's the first person I saw that I knew" Pepper replied. "Oh" Rhodey said. "Hey Tony, Hey Rhodey!" Whitney said. "Hey Whitney" the 2 boys said. "Hey where's Pepper?" Whitney asked. "Oh she left to hang out with Gene" Rhodey answered. "What?" Tony asked. "Oh just get over it man" Rhodey said. Then the blond girl, lightly pressed her lips to the spiky haired boy lips. "W-Whitney!!!" Tony exclaimed. "Ha ha!! Tony don't you remember we're dating!!" Whitney stated. "Sweet!" Rhodey said. When the three students turned a corner, they say Gene with his arm on the wall, surrounding Pepper and his lips crushed against her lips. "Oooooohhhhhh!!! Someone getting busy!!" Takada said. "Dammit Takada!" Pepper exclaimed. "Umm…Pepper?" Tony asked. "Tony!!!" Pepper exclaimed while she and Gene both blushed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

NOOOO!!!! It ended . I was bored again since I'm not done with my third chapter for my other story I decided to do this one. Well I'll update if you want too, if I get time to do that during Saturday or Sunday. Also it's proably really short, sorrrry!! Hope you enjoyed, Review!!! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

HALO! Welcome to the 3rd chapter of Orange and red. I was bored again... damn I'm bored a lot... since I didn't have homework today I thought to write the third chapter. So I'm gonna let you enjoy the third chapter!!!

ENJOY!

"Tony!!!" Pepper said as she and Gene blushed. "You and Gene are dating?" Tony asked."Sort of" Pepper answered. "What's sort of?" Takada asked. "Dammit Takada!" Pepper yelled at her. "Well" Takada replied. A short whit spiky haired boy passed. "HEY SHORTY!!" Takada yelled at him. "Grrr don't call me that!!!" the short boy growled. "Well" Takada said again. "God..." Gene mumbled. "Can we get rid awkward moment and finish this!!" Pepper hissed. "Umm...yea" Gene whispered. The 3 students that were standing there in utter shock. Not knowing what to do Tony walked away. His head bowed down look at the ground. Whitney by that time was long gone. Rhodey followed his best friend to the rooftop. "Tony?" Rhodey asked. "What?" He responded coldly. "Are you okay man?" Rhodey asked again in his worried voice. "Yeah I'm fine, I don't see why I wouldn't be" Tony answered with the cold still in his voice. "You look hurt man" Rhodey responded. "I don't care Pepper can do whatever she wants I won't be holding her back" He replied a little angry. '_Why do I feel so hurt and mad? I never felt this before...' _ Tony thought. 'You love her don't you?' a voice in his head responded. '_NO! Pepper's my friend! but she does have an awesome smile_, _and a great personality' __'_You love her!! With all your heart!!!' '_I don't!!! I can't I just CAN'T!' '_Your mind says you don't, but what does your heart tell you?' '_It tells me...OH My GOD!! I LOVE PEPPER!!!!'_ 'HA! In Your FACE!!!!' "Tony!" Rhodey yelled. "Huh?" Tony responded. "Let's go to the lab!" Rhodey said. "Oh yea" Tony responded .

--

--

--

--

"Hey Guys!" Pepper said as she ran into the lab. "Hey Pepper" Tony said not looking up at her. "So, you and Gene huh?" Rhodey said as smirk came across his lips. "Well, that's none of your business" Pepper responded with cold in her voice. "PEPPER!! COME ON!!!" a familiar voice ringed behind the door of the lab. "Don't Rush her Takada" another voice said. "Shut up" She growled back. "Well they are her friends" the another voice mumbled. "Shut up no one likes you" Takada hissed. "God I leave for five minutes and you start fighting!" Pepper exclaimed. "Well Gene's lover Let's go!!" Takada said excitedly. "PEPPER!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE!!!" Tony yelled angrily. "Tony..." Pepper whispered. The genius stopped yelling starts blushing. "Ha! you made him blush!!!!" Takada said laughing. "Damn it Takada!!" Pepper yelled. "Heart Heart Heartbreak!!" Takada exclaimed. "What?!" Pepper asked. "Boys like Girls" Takada stated. "Oh, from their new album?" Pepper asked getting off subject. "Yeah, it totally rocks" Takada replied. "Can I borrow it someday?" Pepper begged. "Yeah, but I don't have it with me." Takada said. "Okay I'll-" Pepper was cut off when tony yelled; "PEPPER!!". "Right... Takada knows your secret and... GENE!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!!" She yelled at him. "he he, lover's quarrel" Takada whispered to Rhodey. Rhodey bursts out laughing. "Gene what are you doing here?" Pepper asked him. "Well I've always known that Stark was Iron Man." Gene stated. "Jerk" Pepper stated again. "Aw, not liking me" Gene whispered into her ear causing her to blush. "Stark gonna take our offer?" Takada asked serious now. "What is in it for me?" Tony asked coldly. "Nothing really" Takada answered. "Not interested" Tony replied. "Ugh, we had a feeling you would say that" Takada stated. She pulled an envelope out of her pocket. "What the whole world knowing the true identity of Iron Man?" she said as a smirk came to her lips. "You wouldn't!" Tony exclaimed. "Yes, we would" Takada said. "Fine, I'll do it" Tony said. "Well, meet you guys at the field trip tomorrow" Takada said exciting the lab. "Field Trip?" Rhodey asked. "Yeah, it's time for the yearly camping trip tomorrow since we are going to that right?" Pepper asked them. "Yeah, of course not to miss time with never" Gene whispered into her ear again causing her to blush again. "Yeah, I'm going too hopefully were in the same group right?" Tony asked with jealousy in his voice. "Yeah we are Gene, Rhodey, Takada you and me" Pepper stated. "Cool see ya tomorrow, Rhodes, Stark, Pep" Gene said while exciting. "I'll meet you at home Tony" Rhodey said. "So since when did you like Gene Pepper?" Tony asked. "What?!" Pepper exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here's the third chapter, glad to be done!! I mentioned Boys like girls because my friend kept on bugging me too, she's too damn lazy to write her own fanfic's. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello... congrats to me!!!! I just made it out of hell!! (a.k.a school). And I'm still cooling down! Right now I'm multitasking doing my homework and this... Well hope you enjoy this!!!

"What?!" Pepper exclaimed. "Well, I thought that you guys were kissing-" Tony said being cut off by Pepper. "NO!!" Pepper yelled. "Then what was the-" Tony being cut off again. "A sudden rush of emotion" Pepper stated. "Yeah right" Tony said unbelievingly. "Since when do you care? You have Whitney" Pepper said while she walked towards the door. "And Tony, I don't like Gene" she whispered while leaving. Even though she whispered, the genius still heard what she said. Tony dropped his head and sighed in relief. The genius returned to the updates of the armor.

------

------

------

------

------

"Who's Ready for our camping trip!!!" Kloud yelled. There was no response because the kids were to sleepy to care. "BABY'S GONNA ROCK SUCIDE!!" A loud noise came from red Porsche parking into the parking lot. "Well Takada's here, late like always" Kloud said. "Shut up, Alexander" Takada responded to the young blonde. "I hate you" Kloud responded to her statement. She smirked in response. "Well get into your groups!" Kloud yelled. "Hey guys were one big group isn't that awesome!" Whitney exclaimed. "The awesomest!" Pepper said also to sleepy to care. "Hey guys" Takada said as she came up to them. "Hey- What's that on your arm!!" Whitney yelled. Takada looked down to her arm to see the mark on her arm. The mark had a moon half black half white, with wings attached to the moon a rusty red color on them and a dragon to protect it. " What?, my tattoo?" Takada asked. "You have a tattoo?" Rhodey asked. "Yea, I have three" Takada said pointing to them. One said 'ALL MY BATTLES HAVE BEEN WON, BUT THE WAR HAS JUST BEGAN', the other one was a white tiger. "Wow you officially broken a law" Whitney said. " I've broken a lot of laws" Takada responded to Whitney's statement. "ON THE BUSES!" a teacher yelled to them. By the time they reached the camping grounds it was 7:00 A.M. "Go to your normal spots" Kloud told them. "What regular spots?" Whitney asked. "That's why your with me dumass" Takada replied coldly. Whitney was talking with Tony the whole way up the cliff, then Pepper broke the silence, "Ugh. I keep hearing this buzzing in my ear!" Pepper exclaimed. "Yeah me too" Takada said. "Oh wait that's just Whitney's voice" Pepper said taunting her. "Stop were here!" Takada said. "Hey this place is awesome, but why so high?" Rhodey asked. "I'm strangely attracted to heights" Takada answered. "Cool" Gene said. "Well, well, My liege" a voice said from behind the trees. "It can't be..." Gene said. "Nice to see you again, Kaji" Takada said as a smirk came across her lips. "Hmm, if you happy to see him, how happy will you be to see me?" another voice said. "Ecstatic" Takada answered annoyed. "Ah, I see my darling Shirou" the voice replied. "Kurai..."Takada answered. "Yes..." the guy named Kurai said. "Why are you here?" Takada said. "Your brothers fear that Awai has awakened" Kurai answered as he came out of the shadows. The other guy named Kaji stepped out of the shadows. The two guys stood side by side staring down at Takada. "Who are you?" Rhodey asked. "Kaji" The boy said with flaming red hair and a Ski Academy uniform. "Kurai" The boy said with dark blue hair and a Ski Academy uniform too. "Why are you here?" Tony asked. "We are here to protect Lady Shirou" They said in unison. "Lady?!?" Whitney exclaimed.

Well that's it hope you enjoyed it! Iknew that this might be short... R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy! Warning: Cussing in this chapter...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lady?!?" Whitney exclaimed. "Ugh, Thanks guys but I don't need protection if Awai wants to attack let him do so, He's the one gonna be beaten to death" Takada said. "What's going on?" Pepper asked. "nothing" Takada answered. "Did you finish the sword?" Kaji asked. "Of course" Takada answered. "Good, keep it close to you, no matter what" Kurai said. "And make sure he is also safe" Kaji said, pointing to Gene. "Hai" Takada answered. "Even though we are not next to you, we are still watching, Lady Shirou" Kurai said. "Don't be worried Kurai" Takada said as he stepped back into the shadows. "What's going on?!" Pepper yelled. "Fine I'll tell you, come sit, and listen to my legend" Takada said. When everyone was seated she began.

_'There was a man, praised like a god, made by the gods, but they feared if that man went evil, all hope in world would vanish. When the man went evil, the gods were furious and guilty. The man killed anyone in his way to achieve great powers. The man unknowingly killing himself inside, because he was made for pure and good. He made it to the top of the mountain of the gods, he drop dead. That man was in eternal sleep, only to be awakened by the one touched with no darkness. That man's name was Awai. When Awai awakens he will go into battle with the one touched with no light.' _Takada said finishing her legend. "So your saying that you're the one 'Touched with no light?'" Rhodey asked. "HAHA, That legend was a fake, not real made it up on the spot!!!" Takada said between laughs. "Dammit Takada!!" Pepper yells. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you the truth. Okay there is a guy called Awai, He was put in jail, about 3 years ago he escaped just yesterday, we said 'he awakened' because most of the time he was asleep in his cell. He's after the sword, which strengths our what you call 'powers'" Takada said. "You have 'Powers'?" Tony asked. "Well I'm more telekinetic, and sometimes I have the ability to bend light and dark" Takada stated. "That's impossible no way can you 'bend light and dark' telekinetic, possible but that not!" Tony said. "Fine, Science guy!!!" Takada yelled. "Wait you said you needed Tony's help in what?" Pepper asked. "We, the Star Six need a chamber that can hold chemicals in a heated, cold, or under water" Takada said. "What does this Awai guy have to do with the Star Six?" Rhodey asked. "Awai was the leader of the Elites" Takada said. "Why did that red-headed guy point to Gene?" Whitney asked finally asking a question. "Kaji, was my best friend when I was little in China, then I moved to New York" Gene said. "And Kaji still cares about you dude!!!" Takada said. **(A/N: Is Gene from China?)** "I know, he wants you to protect me" Gene said. "Well, getting over the whole friendship thingy, can we just enjoy the camping trip?" Takada asked. "Yes, Lets" Pepper said getting up from where she was sitting. "Pepper don't get so close to the edge" Tony said. "Yeah, yeah" Pepper said. With that the ledge she was standing on broke away. "PEPPER!!!!" Tony yelled. "OH MY GOD, PEPPER!!" Rhodey yelled. They all got on their stomachs when they got close to the edge, then they saw Pepper hold on for dear life. "PEPPER!!!!!"Tony yelled. "HELP!!" Pepper yelled back. Tony could get in the armor but Whitney's here she doesn't know my secret. Like Takada was reading his mind Takada told Whitney to join her to get help. When they seemed to have gone down the mountain, Tony grabbed his backpack and pushed the middle button and the suit came over his body. He flew

down and picked up Pepper on the way down. "Oh God, I thought I was gonna die!!" Pepper exclaimed. "I told you!" Tony stated. "Ugh. Let's just get up the cliff again" Pepper said. "Oh-No" Tony said. "What?" Pepper asked. "The armor it stopped working" Tony answered. "WHAT?!?" Pepper yelled. "I don't know how that happened but still we have to get up there" Tony said calmly and the armor disappeared into his backpack. "What was the point of bringing the armor if its gonna shut down right in the middle of rescue" Pepper whispered. "it saved your life, before you fell to your death, which thank god didn't happen" Tony responded in a matter-of-fact tone. "oh just shut up, and start walking!" Pepper said. "Shitty crap is what this is" Pepper stated. "Why?" Tony asked. "We have to climb this whole thing again!" Pepper exclaimed. "I would prefer to climb this 100 times, instead of seeing you die" Tony answered. Pepper quickly turned around her face, to hide the fact that she was blushing bright red. _'Oh God, since does Tony say stuff like that?' _Pepper thought. _'Oh god, why I say that?!'_ Tony thought. "Tony..."Pepper said. "What?" Tony asked. "Don't mind me asking, but Why did you start dating Whitney?" Pepper asked. "Umm...,I don't know really I guess it's because we were friends for so long, we became something more" Ton replied. _'I think I really did it to get you jealous Pepper' _Tony thought. "Oh...cool" Pepper stated. _'Wow I guess we can never be...Tony' _Pepper thought. '_Fuck! you guys are so annoying! ' _A voice said in Pepper's mind. _'What?' '__Just tell him before I make you too!' _"Pepper!!" Tony yelled. His voice interrupting her thoughts, and the voice. "What?" Pepper answered. "You looked totally spaced out!" Tony said with a hint of worry in his tone. "Oh I just was thinking" Pepper replied. "Okay..."Tony replied. _'oh god, what am I gonna do?!'_ Tony thought. 'Umm here's a great idea, TELL HER!'_ 'What?!? Why would I do that?' _'Oh my god, what I'm gonna do with you, Tony' "Tony?" Pepper asked. "huh? yeah?" Tony responded. "Are You okay?" Pepper asked. "Oh Yeah" Tony answered. "Pepper, What happened on that day we caught you kissing Gene?" Tony asked almost choking on his words. "Um, Well I was walking towards him, when Whitney came and I said Hi like always and then he asked _'You're in love with Stark aren't you?'_ and put a arm on the wall surrounding me, I responded No, then he said _'Good, I wonder how He'll react to this' _and his lips touched mine" Pepper explained. "Wow that totally did not seem like Gene..." Tony stated. "I know! I wonder what was he thinking, I mean like he always never seemed to be interested in anyone, Do you think he's gay? because like he always seems interested in you, than in a girl, Do think he might like Takada I mean they have all their classes together, and one day I saw Takada wearing his jacket-" "Pepper fewer words!!"Tony said interrupting Pepper. "Sorry, Dude but they do seem to have some time of chemistry, like Gene never gets mad when Takada pokes him, and one day I poked him he didn't talk to me until the next period! And let's not forget 'The Fall' when Gene fell on top of Takada and he didn't move for about a minute and dude afterwards I swear I saw him blush!" Pepper said. "Pepper, calm down, we 're almost there" Tony said. "Sweet!" Pepper exclaimed. 'You Want to kiss da girl!' A voice in Tony head ringed. When they reached the top Tony was tackled by Whitney and was kissed on the cheeks billions of times by her. Pepper was hugged by Rhodey and Gene. '_Later I will confront Gene...' _Tony thought. When the whole thing was over the team sat down under the shade of a tree. "Now Let's enjoy the camping trip" Takada said. "I'm so happy you're safe, Tony!! oh and you too Pepper" Whitney said. Then all of a sudden Whitney started floating in the air. "Takada, put her down" Pepper ordered. "Fine, It's not a crime to use my talent!" Takada exclaimed. "Ugh. You are Annoying" Pepper stated. "Tell That to her" Takada said. The rest of the camping trip went smoothly. They all enjoyed it. Then it was time to go home.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you enjoyed it!! And tell me what you think I should do next chap. I have planned some action but I don't know what to do in da beginning, so you tell me what you think, Please!! Oh and Thanks to the people who reviewed for the last 4 chapters!! (To:Dannygril3, I tried to make it longer!^^)


	6. Chapter 6

Well, since I was bored... isn't that how everything starts? Something to think about... well enjoy! And I may have some bad news (if you want to call it like that) THis is the last chapter of Orange and Red. :( yes sadly it is the end of this journey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been half a year since Tomorrow Academy burned down, the school was already rebuilt, but they needed to replace all the computers, and equipment. Tony was hovering over the armor, like always. Pepper was sitting on the floor hovering over her math homework, having trouble, like always. Everything was normal now, no more weirdness with Takada's telekinetic powers. "Hey Pepper, are you having trouble with that homework?" Tony asked.

"No" Pepper answered nervously.

"Okay" Tony said turning back to the armor and smirking to himself.

"Yes, Help me!!" Pepper yelled.

"All right all right" Tony said laughing to himself.

Tony sat in front of Pepper, looking at her math homework. Wondering why was she was have problems with it. The genius completely clueless, that not everyone has an I.Q. as high as his. Pepper knew that he was wondering why she was struggling with this math home work which deeply annoyed her. Tony soon started to explain the homework with a quick, and hard vocabulary. After he finished Pepper was left in a daze. Tony sighed, and explained again with a easy-to-understand vocabulary.

"Got it now?" Tony asked.

"Yes, thanks!" Pepper exclaimed, most of her answers were right, MOST.

"Pepper, Do you like someone?" Tony asked totally off-subject.

"Huh?, well yeah I do, but I think he wants us just to stay friends..." Pepper said.

"Oh." Tony said.

Unknowing that they were both moving closer and closer. Until Tony couldn't stand it anymore, He wanted to feel her lips on his! Tony all of a sudden grabbed Pepper by her waist pulled her in his lap, and pressed his lips against hers. Pepper was in shock, Tony Stark was kissing her!! She just couldn't believe it. She threw her arms around his neck, and her hands found their way to his naturally spiked hair. Tony opened his lips and his tongue licked hers asking for entrance. She happily gave it to him, their tongues twirling around each other. Tony felt a kind of excitement, an excitement that came to him when he was fighting, but this was 10 times better. Then a outburst of laughter broke the excitement, and the kiss.

"What I tell ya? today was the day!!" Takada exclaimed, holding on Gene's shoulder for support. Today she was wearing Rhodey's sweater over own. Something told Tony, Rhodey wasn't ecstatic about it. Gene had a small smile, not that he laughs a lot. Rhodey was just in complete shock, but then he smiled that smile that practically said 'I knew it!'. Pepper still in Tony's lap was blushing Hard, she quickly got up from Tony's lap. She helped Tony who was also blushing, a super red color. Takada took a seat in the communications center, which was usually meant for Rhodey.

"NO! First you steal my sweater, now MY place!!!" Rhodey yelled angrily. Takada just laughed in response.

"Hey, guys I might have to get into a small battle with this Awai guy" Takada said randomly.

"What does this have to do with you sitting in my spot?" Rhodey asked.

"Hey! this is a serious problem here!!" Takada exclaimed.

"What kind of 'small battle'? Gene asked.

"Oh, you know like..." Takada trailed off.

"Okay, If you have to fight, fight, no big deal" Tony said.

"Thank you, just giving a heads up because this happen at any second" Takada said.

"Okay, Thanks" Pepper said.

* * *

2 weeks of boredom passed by.

"Well wheres this 'small battle' of yours?" Gene asked with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up, I said it can happen any second!" Takada said.

Then a crashing sound came from the roof of the lab. A bright a light, then a man with a sword landed right in front of Takada.

"About time!!" Takada yelled at him.

"Well, nice to see you again, Takada" The man said.

"Shut up!" Takada said.

"Well do want something happening to your friends?" the man asked raising his sword to the side where Tony, Pepper, Gene, and Rhodey.

"NO!" Takada yelled.

"Good girl" the man whispered.

He raised his sword pionting it to her. Takada somewhere was hiding a sword somewhere, she grabbed it and pionted it the man.

"Awai" Takada said

"Takada" Awai said.

The man headed toward Takada and almost hit her, she dodged it and landed right in front of Gene. Takada hit the man by cutting is left shoulder, blood hit the walls of the lab.

"Youve improved, I'm proud" Awai said acting like he wasn't hurt badly.

"Thank you" Takada replied to his comment.

"But not fast enough!" Awai exclaimed.

Awai hit takada his sword cut through her chest down her to her leg. More blood hit the walls of the lab. Takada stood still for a moment, then she headed towards him and hit him again cutting through his right shoulder. Awai ignoring the pain which would kill a normal person, but in this situation they people in the battle were anything but normal. If your wondering what about Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, Gene? Well, everything was happening so fast it took them 5 seconds to take in that this is happening. 5 more seconds of shock. 5 seconds too really take in that Takada getting hurt. 5 seconds more to move. Gene wanted to do something but, no one knows he's the manderain. He couldn't help the girl he was always watching over! Fuck! he couldn't help the girl he loved! Yes, He loved her, he wanted to scream it but look at the time he realised it. Right then and there, Pepper pulled him back to the corner of the lab. Of course Tony was taking care of it. Rhodey joined Pepper and Gene, not just because of safety he also wanted to make sure he didn't find them making out, like last time Pepper went alone with him. Tony reached the armor, ready to suit up. When, Takada yelled, "NO! DON'T IT'S MY BATTLE, DON'T BOTHER!!" Tony knew he shouldn't listen, but hearing a pleading tone in her voice was just to hard to not listen. Awai noticed her distracted state, he picked up his sword and stabbed it through her stomach. Takada fell to her knees, blood all over her shirt and pants. Her eyes turned black, a dead color compared with her eyes before. Awai knealed down to meet face to face, then he lightly pressed his lip against her blood covered lips. "Hmmm, you're not strong enough what a disgrace-" Awai stopped in midsentence, because Takada used her last strength to stab him in his stomach area. "Impossible!" Awai whispered. He fell, almost lifeless. Everything was over, Awai was dead, the elites no longer burned down things. Only if Takada could of stayed alive for it. Then, 2 guys appeared. One having spiky red flaming hair. The other having dark blue hair. The spiky red head was holding an umbrella. The dark haired boy, just took out a vile from his jacket pocket.

"I told you, to bring an umbrella" The spiky redhead said.

"I know" a voice responded.

The dark haired boy inserted the liquid into Takada's body. She glowed a yellow color, and her wounds healed themselves.

* * *

It's been a week since that battle. Tomorrow Academy was having their last day at Ski Academy. Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, and Gene, weren't ecstatic about it. It was their last day to go to school with Takada, Kurai, and Kaji. Other than that, everything was normal. Takada was there in her normal spot with her hands on the back of her head. If you looked at her now you would've never guest she was close to dying a week ago. She smiled when they came up to her. Gene seemed to melt at her smile, he was trying hard not to blush.

"So, todays our last day" Pepper stated.

"Yep! we have some plans!" Takada exclaimed happily.

"I'm scared to ask" Rhodey said. Takada laughed in response.

"You'll see!" Takada said pulling on Gene's hand to enter the school.

* * *

"Yesterday was fun" Pepper said, walking into the new buliding of Tomorrow Academy.

"Yeah, to bad we no longer can go to school with though" Rhodey said sadly.

"Come on! you guys, be happy, we could've lost Takada a week ago almost, she wouldn't want us to be sad!" Tony exclaimed. Pepper laughed.

"Your right!" Pepper said. Tony wrapped an arm around Pepper's shoulders. At that excate moment Happy Hogan passed by, then he yelled; "PEPPER AND TONY ARE DATING!!"

Pepper and Tony just blushed, hard. Rhodey laughed, haeding towards his new locker.

"So would you mind if we..."Tony trailed off.

"Date?" Pepper finshed.

"umm, yeah" Tony said. Pepper just pressed her lips against his.

"What do you take that as?" Pepper asked, walking away to her 1st period class. Tony smiled. He caught up with Pepper, and put his arm around her shoulders again, and pressed his lips against hers.

"I take that as yes" Tony said

* * *

1st period was boring as hell, Pepper, Tony, Gene, and Rhodey were even paying attention. Then the teacher spoke; "We have some new students here, come in you three!"

"Sup! Mofo's!!" Takada entered the room loudly.

"TAKADA!" Gene, Rhodey Pepper, and Tony yelled in unision.

"Hello" she said. Kurai and Kaji entered the room after her quietly.

Gene was sooooo happy he couldn't explain how happy he was.

* * *

It was break, and Gene and Takada were alone on the rooftop. There was silence, but it was comfortable. Gene was ecstatic that she was here sitting next to him. He wanted to tell her but how? 5 minutes passed.

"Takada I-" Gene was cut off with Takada's heated lips.

"What-" "Love you" Takada said cutting Gene off.

"Love you too" Gene responded. He kissed her, happily.

* * *

Well, Thats it people!! The last chapter of Orange And Red. Hope you enjoyed this story!! Now I have to think about my next story, maybe a crossover...who knows! Excuse me I have to go get hyper!! Happy Halloween! (Thank you all you favorited this story, and reviewed this story!)


End file.
